Drabble: Kumpulan Kisah Mahasiswa
by Hanyo4
Summary: Bukan curhatan akan dosen killer, atau gebetan di fakultas sebelah. Bad Summary, Humor gagal!
1. Chapter 1

**Kumpulan drabble mengenai kejamnya dunia perkuliahan**

 **Kurobas belong to Fujimaki Tadotoshi-sensei**

 **WARN : HUMOR GAGAL, OOC, GAJE, TYPO, AU!, GARING KAYA KULITNYA AYAM GORENG K*C, IMPLISIT SHO-AI!**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dalam fic ini. maaf apabila ada kesamaan ide.**

 **Dont Like Dont Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I've Already Warn You. So, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Baju.**

Kuliah, adalah masa dimana tak ada seragam yang melekat-kecuali almamater-pada diri mahasiswa. Mereka di bebaskan memakasi pakaian apa saja yang jelas harus sopan serta menutupi aurat. Perbedaan yang mecolok diantara mahasiswa pp (pulang pergi) dengan mahasiswa ngekost adalah baju yang di pakainya ketika kuliah.

Anak pp:

"Mah, kok kemeja biru muda Tetsuya ga ada" Teriak si uke sejuta umat setelah mengobrak-abrik seisi lemarinya.

Tak lama, seorang wanita dewasa dengan surai serupa mucul di daun pintu sembari memegang spatula. Di ketahui bahwa wanita tersebut adalah calon mertua—er, ibu kandung si uke sejuta umat tersebut.

"Aduh, Tetchan lupa ya? Kan kemejanya baru di pake seminggu lalu. Pake baju yang lain aja yaa, Tetchan" ucapnya lembut.

"Gamau! Tetsuya maunya make baju itu" si pemuda merajuk. Antara tak sadar umur atau terlalu keras kepala untuk mengalah

"Tapi masih basah—"

"Gapapa mah ntar juga pas naek motor, kena angin, kering kok" ucap si pemuda cepat

Sang ibu hanya menggeleng-geleng pasrah. Mungkin ini akibatnya karena ia terlalu memanjakan sosok di hadapannya?

"Mah, Tetsuya mau make baju ini lagi besok. Jangan di cuci yaa"

"Baju Tetchan kan banyak sayang. Masa anak mamah yang ganteng make bajunya itu-itu mulu. Kalo bau gimana? Nanti mamah ga dapet calon menantu lagi" sang ibu pura-pura memasang wajah cemberut.

Tetsuya memelas.

"Abisan mah, kalo Tetsuya make baju aneh-aneh nanti jadinya _hebring_ sendiri"

Sang ibu mendekati anaknya lalu mengusap lembut pucuk kepala pemuda imut tersebut.

"Tetchan make apapun tetep ganteng kok. Tetep banyak yang ngejar"

"Beneran mah?"

"Beneran kok"

Senyuman Tetsuya merekah. "Yaudah mah, klo Tetsuya make baju ini terus bawahannya make celana bahan yang warna coklat gimana?" tanyanya sembari menunjukkan kemeja merah kotak-kotak ala j*k*wi yang sedikit kebesaran untuk ukuran tubuhnya.

"Bagus kok Tetchan" _Kayaknya gue perlu sedia kemeja biru muda yang banyak deh. Aduh, Tetchan sayang… kamu belajar fashion dikit atuh._

Anak Kost :

Aomine menguap malas setelah ia setengah mati bangun dari kasur busanya. Punggungnya ia senderkan ke tembok demi mengumpulkan nyawa.

"Ah, masih jam segini" maniknya kemudian mengelillingi kamar kostannya lalu berhenti di keranjang berisikan pakaian yang sudah menggunung. "Eh, _bujug_. Udah banyak aja cucian. Perasaan baru kemaren nyuci. Mager dah, tugas banyak, mana udah masuk musim ujan lagi. Laundry kiloan aja dah" ucapnya kepada diri sendiri

Setelah menyelesaikan ritual paginya—mandi bebek serta setoran di wc—Aomine membongkar seisi lemarinya.

"Perasaan gue bawa baju banyak. Kok lemari kosong"

Mendesah lelah, ia melirik tumpukkan baju kotor. "Ah bodo amat lah! Tar gue minta parfum ke kise yang banyak" ucapnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya asal.

~Skip Time~

Akashi, Kise, Midorima, serta Murasakibara hanya bisa memandang duo mantan bayangan-cahaya itu dengan alis menukik.

Gemas, Akashi memilih untuk bertindak dengan menarik tangan kanan Kuroko agar pemuda biru muda itu sedikit mejauh dari si biru tua yang menyebarkan aroma tak sedap.

"Ryouta, tolong tumpahkan seisi parfummu ke tubuh Daiki. Shintarou, semprotkan disinfektan ke sekeliling Daiki. Atsushi, jangan makan di dekatnya. Kau bisa muntah-muntah" titah si raden kanjeng Akashi Seijurou.

"Oi Akashi" perempatan urat kesal muncul dari pemuda over cook itu yang kemudian di hadiahi tatapan membunuh dari si surai merah.

"Dan Tetsuya" Akashi melirik uke kesayangannya "Ayo ikut aku ke butik"

"Eh?"

.

.

 **Praktikum**

Kuroko merasa salah memilih jurusan. Bukannya ia menyesal memilih prodi kimia, hanya saja saat SMA dulu hanya di pelajaran ini lah nilai-nilainya stabil—selain pelajaran bahasa. Jujur, ia masih sangat ingin masuk ke jurusan sastra. Namun apa daya kalau ia harus nyebrang jurusan. Masih banyak anak ips nganggur di sana. Ia tak boleh serakah.

Kimia terkenal akan jargonnya yang mendunia.

 _Praktikum setiap hari, laporan tiada henti, bikin keriting jari._

And, Yes! It's F*cking true!

Ia suka dengan praktikumnya. Tapi tidak dengan laporannya.

Oh, demi tuhan. Jarinya sudah berteriak kelelahan. Matanya juga sudah mulai remang-remang. Tapi laporan praktikumnya tak kunjung selesai. Bahkan belum ada setengahnya.

"Bukannya sudah di ukur memakai PH meter? Kenapa harus di hitung lagi dengan PH teoritis? Menambah beban saja"

Pulpen bertinta hitam di taruh. Sebuah kalkulator scientific di nyalakan.

"lima dikurang log satu koma empat tujuh" gumamnya kepada diri sendiri.

Iris birunya melebar tatkala melihat angka yang tertera di kalkulator. "Kok hasilnya empat koma? Bukannya lima koma?"

Kuroko menghembuskan napas berat, menstabilkan emosinya. "Tahu begitu aku akan ikut Kise-kun untuk melihat laporannya Akashi-kun" _lalu menyalinnya._

 _._

 _._

 **Makan siang.**

"Aominecchi, tumben ga makan? Lagi kanker yaa ssu?" Tanya Kise setengah mengejek.

Aomine mendelik kesal. "Kalau kau tahu setidaknya traktir aku. Kau kan model kise, pasti isi dompetmu tebal"

"Ih, Aominecchi sotoy. Kalau isi dompetku tebal, pasti aku sudah ke kantin dari tadi. Bukannya malah duduk-duduk disini ssu" mulutnya mengerucut.

Yaa, sebenarnya keadaan mereka sama sih. Sama-sama bokek.

"Menyindir orang bokek tapi sendirinya juga bokek" gumam Aomine.

"Kenapa Aominecchi?" kise memicingkan iris madunya tak terima.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa"

"Doumo Kise-kun, Aomine-kun" ucap Kuroko yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan pasangan kopi susu itu.

"Ah! Kurokocchi!" yang kemudian di balas pelukkan posesif oleh Kise.

"Se-sak Kise-kun"

"Oi teme. Kau mau membunuh Tetsu?"

"Ryouta, lepaskan pelukkanmu atau" Akashi yang entah muncul dari mana menunjukkan gunting merah kebanggannya.

Kise menelan ludah kemudian bergerak mundur perlahan.

Kuroko akhirnya bisa bernapas lega. Di taruhnya tas ransel diatas meja batu lalu duduk di samping Kise. Akashi juga mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan Kuroko—sebelah Aomine, agar bisa puas menatap _cem-cemannya-_ Kuroko loh, bukan Aomine-itu.

"Kalian tidak makan?" Tanya Kuroko

"Tidak ssu" ucap Kise lemah.

Kuroko membuka ranselnya kemudian mengeluarkan kotak bento. "Kalau kalian mau, kalian boleh minta. Lagipula aku tidak terlalu suka dengan udang" ucapnya sembari membuka kotak bento tersebut lalu di sodorkan ke hadapan Kise dan Aomine.

Keduanya menelan ludah, ngiler.

Onigiri serta tempura udang tentu bisa memperbaiki gizi mereka sebagai anak kost. Apalagi di akhir bulan seperti sekarang ini.

"Memangnya Kurokocchi tak makan ssu?"

Kuroko menggeleng lalu tersenyum. "Aku akan makan di rumah nanti Kise-kun. Hari ini kuliah hanya setengah hari. Takeda-sensei tidak masuk untuk mengajar. Tapi mama-okaasan sudah terlanjur membuatkanku bekal"

Kise mengangguk paham.

"Apa tidak masalah kalau kita yang makan Tetsu?" Tanya Aomine basa-basi.

"Tidak apa Aomine-kun. Daripada mubazir"

Sedikit canggung, keduanya mengambil masing-masing satu buah onigiri.

"Wah, enak Tetsu!" ucap Aomine semangat

Kuroko tersenyum lega mendengarnya. Ia melirik Akashi yang dari tadi hanya menatap wajahnya.

"Akashi-kun tidak makan?"

Yang di Tanya malah menyeringai. "Aku sudah kenyang Tetsuya"

"Tapi Akashi-kun kan belum makan apa-apa" bibir kecil itu mengkerucut kesal.

"Tapi aku sudah kenyang walaupun hanya memandang wajah Tetsuya" goda Akashi yang membuat Kise dan Aomine bergidik ngeri bersamaan.

.

.

 **Kerja kelompok**

Persentasi, adalah sebuah tugas yang menyebalkan bagi seluruh mahasiswa maupun pelajar yang ada di muka bumi ini. Materi yang seharusnya dibawakan oleh dosen ataupun guru, malah di serahkan kepada murid ajarannya.

Persentasi terkadang merupakan tugas kelompok yang kemungkinan tak seluruh anggota kelompoknya yang mengerjakan. Beberapa ada yang hanya 'nitip nama' tanpa menyumbangkan ide satu pun.

Dan Kuroko **sangat** bersyukur ketika mengetahui isi anggota kelompok persentasi.

Dirinya, Akashi, Midorima, Kise, Murasakibara, Aomine.

Wow, _pelangi_ sekali.

Dan disinilah mereka berakhir—setelah beberapa orang diseret paksa kemudian diancam raham gunting—perpustakaan utama universitas Teiko.

Kuroko sedikit resah ketika Akashi—yang entah kenapa duduk terlalu dekat dengannya, mendiktekan isi materi tepat di daun telinganya.

"Tetsuya, ketikkanmu salah. Yang benar nitrat bukan nitrit" koreksinya setelah Kuroko menekan spasi pada laptop hitam kesayangannya.

Tak mau berdebat, ia menekan tombol backspace, mempernaiki kesalahan pengetikkan.

"Apa masih banyak Akashi-kun? Jariku sudah lelah" ucapnya memelas.

"Tapi Tetsuya kan baru mulai"

 _Baru mulai apanya. Aku sudah mengetik sepuluh halaman lebih_. Batinnya kesal

"Baiklah, aku istirahat sebentar yaa, Akashi-kun?" pintanya.

Akashi menghela napas lalu mengangguk terpaksa.

Sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya di senderan kursi, manik biru langitnya mengelilingi isi perpustakaan, guna mengistirahatkan mata setelah menatap layar beradiasi.

Kuroko menatap lekat dua pemuda yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan buku besar di hadapannya. _Tumben Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun diam._

Tak lama, Midorima datang dengan membawa sebuah buku tebal-sekitar lima ratus halaman mungkin- bersampulkan _hukum dan politik._

"Buat apa Midorima-kun?" tanyanya penasaran. Sepengetahuan Kuroko, mereka berkumpul disini untuk mengerjakan tugas Kimia lingkungan. Bukan ilmu politik.

"Tidak tahu, nanodayo. Akashi yang memintaku membawanya" iris hijaunya menatap si pemuda merah. Lalu menyerahkan buku tersebut.

"Atsushi" panggil Akashi kepada si bongsor ungu yang dari tadi menyembunyikan aksi makannya di balik buku paket kimia dasar.

Murasakibara buru-buru menggunyah makanannya dan menelannya. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah Akashi dengan terpaksa. "Ada apa Aka-chin?" tanyanya malas.

Akashi menyeringai sambil menyodorkan buku yang barusan di berikan oleh Midorima. "Tolong bangunkan dua orang itu dengan buku ini" ucapnya sinis. Yang membuat ketiga orang di sekitarnya menelan ludah secara bersamaan.

 **END**

* * *

 **Gaje? Biarlah~ itu semua beneran true story sang author ternista wkwkwkk btw Ha-chan mahasiswa pp loh. bukan yang ngekost. drabble pertama Ha-chan adalah pengalaman asli temen sekelas. walaupun gak selebai itu sih wkwkwkk**

 **btw apakah ada para reader yang pernah mendengar lirik ini :** _Praktikum setiap hari~ laporan tiada henti~ bikin keriting jari~_ **? xD**

 **fic ini di buat ketika gabut di depan laptop saat malam minggu Dx *pundung di pojokkan***

 **So minna.**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kumpulan Drabble mengenai kejamnya dunia perkuliahan**

 **Kurobas belong to Fujimaki Tadotoshi-sensei**

 **WARN : HUMOR GAGAL, OOC, TYPO, GAJE, GARING, IMPLISIT SHO-AI**

 **Chemistrystudent!Kuro Chemistrystudent!GoM**

 **Dont Like Dont Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I've Already Warn You. So enjoy!**

* * *

 **Galau**

Bagai sidang _isbath_ , seluruh penghuni yang duduk di kursi meja makan itu memasang tampang serius.

"Jadi, Tetsuya mau ngomong apa?" Tanya sang kepala keluarga Kuroko. Sedangkan sang istri yang duduk disebelahnya, hanya memandang lekat anak semata wayang kesayangannya.

"Jadi gini pah, mah" pemuda itu menelan ludahnya, gugup. "Tetsuya ngerasa… kayaknya Tetsuya salah ambil jurusan deh" Ia menyempatkan diri untuk melihat raut bingung kedua orang tuanya.

Ok, langsung ke inti permasalahannya.

"Gimana kalau tahun depan Tetsuya ngulang sbmptn aja? Bukannya Tetsuya ga suka sama kimia. Tapi papah sama mamah kan tahu dari dulu Tetsuya suka banget sama jurusan sastra. Jadi—"

"Kamu yakin nak mau ngulang tahun depan?" Sang ayah memotong pembicaraan anaknya. Kuroko memberanikan diri untuk melihat sepasang manik hitam sang ayah. "Kamu yakin mau keluar dari Teiko? Banyak loh orang di luar sana yang pengen banget masuk ke universitas itu. secara, akreditasi Teiko sudah bagus. Belum lagi deket sama rumah kita. Ayah ga setuju kalau kamu kuliah diluar kota sampai ngekost segala. Dunia luar itu kejam nak"

Hening sejenak. Kuroko menyetujui pendapat ayahnya namun,

"Tapi pah Tetsuya gabakal milih universitas yang jauh—"

"Bener kata papahmu Tetchan. Mamah rasa, sayang banget kalau kamu harus ngulang satu tahun. Bukannya mamah pelit atau gimana, tapi biaya masuk perguruan tinggi juga mahal sayang. Tetchan kan udah dewasa, pasti ngertikan susahnya cari uang?"

Sang ibu mengelus lembut pucuk kepala putranya. Kuroko makin menunduk mendengar nasehat kedua orang tuanya.

Memang ini semua salahnya. Dan ia sudah dewasa, tidak boleh membebani orang tuanya lebih jauh.

"Tetchan pikirin dulu yaa lebih mateng. Nanti kalau Tetchan udah punya keputusannya, ngomong ke papah dan mamah" wanita dewasa itu melemparkan senyuman kasih sayang yang lembut. Membuat _mood_ Kuroko menjadi lebih baik.

"Iyaa pah, mah" ucapnya semangat.

.

.

 **Siklus menu**

Siklus bulanan Aomine—yang jelas bukan siklus datang bulan. Adalah :

Tanggal satu sampai tanggal lima makan nasi dengan lauk daging. Tanggal enam sampai tanggal sepuluh makan nasi dengan lauk telur. Tanggal sebelas hingga limabelasan dirinya turun kasta menjadi herbivora. Lalu tanggal enam belas hingga dua puluhan, sedikit nasi—itupun kalau beras masih tersisa dengan kecap, saus, ataupun kerupuk. Sisanya ia bertahan hidup dengan menjadi parasit bagi orang lain—minta gratisan. Dan kadang menyetok persediaan obat maag.

Namun, tidak selalu seperti itu. sebagai anak kostan yang kreatif, Aomine selalu mencari kesempatan. Contohnya dengan menjadi tamu undangan illegal di pernikahan—yang entah siapa ia tak kenal di sekitaran area kostannya.

Hanya dengan bermodalkan sebuah amplop putih kosong serta jas hitam warisan kakaknya, ia sudah mendapatkan asupan mewah plus souvenir bertuliskan nama pengantin.

Dan trik ini mungkin akan ia ajarkan kepada Kise serta Kagami yang satu nasib dengannya—anak kostan.

.

.

 **Kantin**

Awal bulan. Hari kemerdekaan anak kost.

Selain mendapatkan uang bulanannya dari sang ayah, gaji Kise sebagai model juga turun. Intinya, dompetnya sedang tebal hari ini. Tapi jangan sampai Aomine tahu! Bisa kandas semua uang bulanannya.

Oleh karena itu, dirinya memilih untuk makan di kantin fakultas sebelah agar tak bertemu dengan pemuda _tan_ tersebut.

Terpesona akan menu yang di sediakan, produksi air liur kise meningkat. Maklum lah, akhir-akhir ini dirinya hanya makan mie instan setengah bungkus untuk satu hari.

"Wah ada spaghetti ssu. Ada burger juga! Jadi bingung mau makan yang mana" ucapnya kepada diri sendiri

Setelah memikirkan masak-masak (?) Kise melangkahkan kakinya dengan gagah menuju meja pemesanan.

"Nasi Karenya satu ssu! Minumnya jus melon" ucapnya lantang kepada wanita kasir penjaga.

"Totalnya tiga puluh lima ribu"

"Oh tiga—HAH TIGA PULUH LIMA RIBU?!" Teriaknya heboh.

Sang kasir menutup kedua telinganya. Tak mau tuli mendadak akibat polusi suara dadakan itu. "i..iya tiga puluh ribu" gagunya

"Kok mahal banget ssu? Biasanya hanya dua puluh ribuan!"

"Biasanya? Memang dari awal harganya segitu kok"

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku tak jadi pesan ssu" Sambil merutuki harga makanan yang tidak kemahasiswaan, Kise melenggang keluar. Sebanyak-banyaknya uang di awal bulan, tetap saja harus di jaga agar tidak habis sebelum akhir bulan.

"Tahu begitu aku tidak ikut saran Akashicchi untuk mencoba makan di kantin fakultas kedokteran ssu" dumelnya lagi.

.

.

 **Praktikum 2**

Kuroko menatap tumpukkan manusia yang sedang berniat menyebrang ke alam sana. Di mulai dari si merah yang posisinya paling waras, hingga si biru yang tertimpa raksasa ungu.

"Ku.. Kuro..kocchi" Panggil kise dengan susah payah. Yang menjadi satu-satunya makhluk pelangi yang masih sadar selain Kuroko.

Beruntung bagi si kuning, uke sejuta umat yang masih menjunjung tinggi hak asasi manusia itu pun menghampirinya.

"Ada apa kise-kun?" Tanyanya setelah berjongkok

"A.. AKu.. ci..nta.. Kurokocchi" ucapnya dan langsung berakhir tak sadarkan diri.

Kuroko menghembuskan karbon dioksida lelah. "lebay"

Sejak jauh hari, para dosen serta laboran sudah sering menghimbau. " **Jangan bermain-main saat praktikum sedang berlangsung** "

Namun apa daya, tingkah para makhluk pelangi yang melebihi kelincahan minion kuning unyu-unyu itu terlalu sembrono sehingga mengakibatkan seisi lab _ngefly_ hingga kelangit kedelapan(?)

~flashback~

Semua bermula ketika kelompok pelangi minus Kuroko, memulai praktikum yang menggunakan larutan ammonia.

Padahal, Hyuga-senpai—yang saat itu menjadi asisten dosen sudah mengingatkan. "Taruh Ammonia ini di lemari asap" entah karena telinga para pelangi itu di penuhi rada-rada atau karena mereka sedang sibuk takjub terhadap eksperimen pasta gigi gajah, tak ada satupun orang yang angkat kaki menaruh botol tersebut.

Hingga pada akhirnya…

"Itu botol apa yaa, Minechin?" si raksasa ungu angkat bicara. Tangan kanannya menunjuk salah satu botol.

Si biru tua menoleh. Mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk raksasa ungu. "Oh, itu? Mana ku tahu" ucapnya santai.

"Nee, nee, Aominecchi. Coba buka!"

"Berisik kise!" Aomine menutup telinganya karena suara cempreng Kise.

Si merah hanya diam sibuk mencatat hasil pengamatan praktikumnya. _Andai aku satu kelompok bersama Tetsuya._ Batinnya ngenes.

PRANGGG!

Semua mata tertuju pada botol yang pecah. Menatap horror pemandangan yang tersaji.

"Daiki, Ryota. Cepat bersihkan sebelum ada yang melihat" Titah si pemuda cabe.

Si kuning dan biru tua mengangguk kaku lalu bergerak cepat dengan mengambil sapu serta perkakas kebersihan lainnya. Si hijau lumut yang dari tadi diam, mengambil insiatif untuk mengepel larutan yang tumpah dengan kain pel yang tersedia—walaupun pada kenyataannya, hal tersebut paling dilarang. Kalau ada sesuatu yang pecah, dan larutannya tumpah meleber kemana-mana, hal pertama yang harus di lakukan adalah lari keluar lab dari pada keracunan gas yang aneh-aneh—ingat, banyak bahan kimia yang berbahaya!

Namun apa daya, otak para pelangi sedikit _gesrek_ sehingga melupakan hal tersebut. Dan yang terjadi adalah…

"Mine-chin ngompol yaa? Kok bau pesing?" si terong melontarkan keluhannya.

"Enak saja asal bicara. Kise kali yang ngompol"

"Hidoi ssu Aominecchi" rengek sang korban fitnah.

"Ini bukan bau pesing nanodayo…" hening sejenak, ia merasakan kepalanya sedikit pening.

"Ammonia" sang pimpinan angkat bicara "Tutup hidung kalian! Cepat keluar!" titahnya mutlak yang langsung di patuhi oleh budak pelanginya. Namun naas, setelah lolos dari tempat perkara, gejala mulai muncul.

Dan kelimanya berakhir menjadi tumpukkan jasad setengah bernyawa di lorong laboratorium hingga sang uke sejuta umat yang notabenenya tidak sengaja lewat, menghampiri mereka.

.

.

 **Parkir**

Kuroko Tetsuya—sosok berwujud bak malaikat yang hawa keberadaannya sebelas duabelas dengan hantu sedang dilanda galau gulana. Ia merasa serba salah, datang pagi kejebak macet di jalanan. Datang siang, tidak dapat tempat parkir. Apa ia harus minjam jet pribadinya si cabe merah untuk berangkat ke kampus?

Sambil menghembuskan napas berat, Kuroko memundurkan motor _matic_ nya. Parkir didepan gedung fakultasnya sudah penuh. Mau tidak mau, ia harus mencari parkir di tempat lain. Tapi dimana?

Kata orang Universitas Teiko adalah universitas terbaik di kota ini. Tapi mana buktinya? Mau parkir motor saja susah. Gimana kalau nanti ia sudah boleh bawa mobil?

Tak mau membuang waktu, Kuroko lantas memacu kendaraan roda dua itu ke sudut gedung dekat kantin belakang. Di sudut gedung tersebut, ada lahan tanah kecil yang terkadang berubah fungsi menjadi lahan parkir dadakan.

Sedikit sulit memang untuk parkir di tempat itu. ia harus melewati pembatas bata setinggi kira-kira tujuh senti. Beruntung, ada sepotong triplek yang berfungsi sebagai 'jembatan' pembantu. Kuroko yang tak mau berpikir dua kali langsung memacu motornya melewati triplek tersebut. Setelah mematikan kendaraan dan menguncinya dengan kunci ganda, Kuroko melenggang pergi menuju gedung fakultasnya. Namun ada satu hal yang lolos dari pemikirannya.

Tempat 'parkir'nya saat itu, merupakan titik buta cctv—yang lantas menjadi sasaran empuk para pencuri helm.

Mau tidak mau, Kuroko harus mengikhlaskan helm biru muda bermereknya saat ini.

 **TBC or END? xD**

* * *

 **Yoo, entah kenapa Ha-Chan lagi pengen curhat aja di drabble kali ini *bow* makanya apdetnya cepet.**

 **kok garing? Ya iyalah wong itu rata-rata true story walau ada yang ga selebai itu sih xD kan udah dibilangin juga humor gagal wkwkwkwk.**

 **kenapa harus kimia? Karena Ha-Chan mahasiswa kimia xD dan banyak cerita lucu saat praktikum berlangsung (baik pengalaman pribadi ataupun pengalaman kakak tingkat)**

 **Yang punya pengalaman, sok atuh di share :"v buat pembelajaran adik-adik yang masih unyu-unyu di bangku sekolah.**

 **Terima kasih atas ide Raja Alay II, mungkin bakalan Ha-Chan masukkin ceritanya di chapter depan ;)**

 **So minna, Mind to RnR?**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kumpulan drabble mengenai kejamnya dunia perkuliahan**

 **Kurobas belong to Fujimaki Tadotoshi-sensei**

 **WARN : HUMOR GAGAL, OOC, GAJE, ABSURD, TYPO BERTEBARAN**

 **saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dalam fic ini. maaf apabila ada kesamaan ide.**

 **happy reading ^^**

* * *

 **Ragu**

UAS.

Adalah masa dimana mahasiswa dituntut harus kreatif—untuk membuat contekan, serta datang lebih awal—untuk mencari posisi yang strategis. Datang terlambat sedikit saja, dipastikan hanya kursi paling depan yang masih kosong. Ujian jam sepuluh siang, datang jam enam pagi.

Walaupun sudah menghatamkan seluruh catatannya malam tadi, Kise masih ragu. Untunglah ia membuat secarik kecil yang bisa di selipkan dimana-mana. Posisi duduknya pun lumayan strategis, sangat strategis malah. Dirinya tertutupi oleh _wall maria_ anti tembus—ia duduk di belakang Murasakibara.

Namun tetap saja ia masih ragu.

Dosen yang berjaga kali ini adalah Aida Kagetora- _sensei_. Cukup terkenal akan ke- _killer_ -annya seantero fakultas sains dan teknologi universitas Teiko.

Pilihan terakhir jatuh pada bala bantuan sekelilingnya. Berhubung Kise duduk di pojok barisan ke tiga dari depan, sebelah kirinya tembok, bangku kanannya di isi oleh Aomine. Sebelah Aomine ada Kuroko, lalu di depan Kuroko ada Akashi. Midorima duduk di tengah-tengah Murasakibara dan Akashi.

Kesialan pertamanya pada hari ini.

Jelas, Aomine dan Murasaibara tak bisa diandalkan untuk dimintai contekkan.

Ujian pun dimulai. Contekkan yang ia buat di taruh di bawah paha. Alasannya simple, ia terlalu takut untuk menaruhnya diatas meja.

Soal pertama ia lancar. Soal kedua dan ketiga… tidak ada masalah. Namun soal keempat dan kelima….

 _INI KAN JAWABANNYA ADA DI KERTAS CONTEKKAN KU SSU!._ Batin Kise girang.

Yosh! Kise bisa mengerjakan ini dengan mudah! Harus bisa!

"Waktunya tiga puluh menit lagi. Saya tidak akan menerima lembar jawaban walaupun lewat satu detik" ucap Kagetora tegas.

Keluhan keluar dari seisi kelas. Termasuk Aomine dan dirinya.

"Diam dan cepat kerjakan!" Nada bicara Kagetora meninggi. Kelas itu kembali tenang.

Kise melirik sekelilingnya untuk memastikan keadaan aman. Akashi dan Midorima lancar mengerjakan tanpa melihat contekan sedikitpun. Ya mau bagaimana lagi, otak keduanya kan encer. Murasakibara? Kise tidak bisa melihat keadaannya karena tertutupi punggungnya. Kuroko? Oh Tuhan! Dia dengan santainya menaruh ponsel pintarnya diatas meja untuk _browsing_! Apa ia sedang memakai _misdirection_ -nya?

Ketika ia melirik Aomine…

…Aomine menatap matanya dalam.

 _Navy_ bertemu dengan kuning cerah.

Jantung Kise berdetak kencang….

Mungkinkah ini cinta?

"-se.. kise… OI KISE!"

Kise tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ada apa Aominecchi?" bisiknya sepelan mungkin. Takut terdengar sang dosen penjaga.

Aomine mencondongkan diri ke dekatnya namun masih dalam jarak yang aman agar tak dicurigai. "Aku pinjam contekkanmu dong. Sebentar saja. Nanti aku kembalikan" pintanya.

"Aku saja belum pakai ssu!"

"Sebentar doang kok." wajah Aomine memelas.

Antara jijik atau kasihan, Kise menggeser duduknya. Tangannya bergetar meraih contekan tersebut. Dengan secepat kilat, kertas itu sudah berpindah tangan. Tak di curigai oleh sang dosen karena lolos dari pengamatan.

Aomine dengan santainya menaruh kertas tersebut di atas lembar soal yang di angkat tinggi-tinggi. Tangan kanannya sibuk merangkai—atau menyalin kata-kata.

"Oi Kise. Aku sudah selesai" bisik Aomine lima menit kemudian.

Kise mengangguk. Matanya menatap ke arah Kagetora- _sensei_. "Sini kembalikan" ucapnya.

Tepat ketika Aomine ingin menyerahkan kertas tersebut, Kagetora bangkit dari singgasananya. Para murid langsung bergerak gelisah. Dengan cekatan, Kuroko memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tempat pensil.

Sang dosen berkeliling memantau keadaan. Kise mendecak kesal. Dua nomor terakhir belum terisi. Jawabannya ada di kertas yang dipegang Aomine. Bodohnya, ia lupa akan apa yang ia tulis dikertas tersebut.

"Lima belas menit lagi!" ucap Kagetora.

Pelipis Kise kini telah dibanjiri oleh keringat dingin.

Oh, sungguh. Tidak bisakah dosen itu kembali ke habitatnya? Karena kini ia berdiri tepat di depan barisan Kise!

Tak mau membuang-buang waktu, Kise memutuskan untuk mengarang asal di kertas jawabannya. Sekalian biar dikira ia fokus tak mencontek. Toh juga jawabannya bisa di perbaiki di detik-detik terakhir.

"Oi Kise, si tua itu terus melirik kita. Bagaimana caranya aku mengembalikan kertas ini?" Tanya Aomine gusar.

"Coba Aominecchi diktekan jawabanmu ke aku. Lagipula kau kan juga dapatnya dari kertasku itu" perintah Kise.

"Tapi ia terus melirik ke arah kita."

Kise mendecak kesal.

"Yak lima menit lagi."

 _KAMPREDHHHHHHHHH!_

Kise hanya bisa memaki dalam hati.

Tangannya bergerak secepat kilat. Terserah tulisannya mau seperti cakar ayam. Persetan dengan nilai dan kertas contekkannya yang kini terasa sia-sia. Daripada terlambat dan tak dinilai, mending ngasal dan dapat upah nulis.

"Kumpulkan sekarang juga!"

Para mahasiswa kini berbondong-bondong menyerahkan lembar jawabannya.

Dan Kise hanya bisa berdoa semoga karangan indahnya dinilai memuaskan oleh sang dosen _killer_ kesayangannya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **pesan moral : Kuatkanlah imanmu nak. contekkan tak ada gunanya kalau mentalmu lemah *bow***

 **Pasti TBC kok, tenang aja x'D**

* * *

 **BTW INI KISAH NYATA HA-CHAN YANG PALING NYATA TANPA EMBEL-EMBEL MODIFIKASI LOH D'x**

 **udah segini aja dulu yaa :'))) maaf kalau pendek. ntar di lanjutin lagi kok wkwkwk**

 **so minna,**

 **mind to RnR?**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu~**


End file.
